


Dollhouse and Finale Story Idea rewrite!

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care for Sara Harvey, this details an idea for changing the story and getting rid of her involvement. Please comment if interested or any other ideas for changing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse and Finale Story Idea rewrite!

POSSIBLE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASON 6 FINALE

I'm not sure I really care for Sara being brought in from the Dollhouse, and how she interacted with the girls up through the episodes and the finale.  
COMPLETELY IGNORING THE FINALE HERE, I had actually liked the idea of Jason and Cece dating, so it doesn't work for them to be siblings of any kind. So for this idea to work the finale didn't happen like that, they aren't related and A (Charles) Isn't Cece.  
So what would it have been like say, if Cece was the one that A or 'Charles' took and hid away in the dollhouse? (Maybe for a shorter period of time, so she'd have still met the girls and such or not.)  
I mean, if we ignore the finale and look at how A 'liked' Alison best and chose Mona to be the Ali 'doll' then it would make sense for A to choose Cece because of how alike she and Ali are.  
Would anybody be interested in reading something like that?  
Where we basically replace Sara Harvey with Cece in the Dollhouse? She'd also kind of replace Mona for a bit? Or entirely, not quite sure yet cause I liked having Mona in there too.. Maybe have Cece be kidnapped to replace Mona as the 'Ali doll' and Mona would be then put to the side like Sara was?  
(She wouldn't be Charles, or Black Widow. Haven't decided on RedCoat as she had previously donned that red garment and it seemed to work with her being RedCoat.)  
Please tell me if you'd be interested in me writing something like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two different ways I have in my head for this idea to go or begin, so I've posted both separately.   
>  -Life In A's Dollhouse  
>  -Inside The Dollhouse


End file.
